Massacre Princess
by LisLiBrit
Summary: Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, is a sweet and kind princess who murdered thousands. See her true story here. Partially AU. Different series of events from the anime.
1. Chapter 1 - Little Euphie

**2010**_** a.t.b.**_**  
Imperial Capital, Pendragon**

"Euphy!" Nunnally shouted before getting in an ordinary trasnport truck. Her brown hair in two ponytails. Her eyes closed. Herself in a wheelchair.

"Euphy... I'll miss you!" The crippled and blind Nunnally said. Two soldiers then helped her get in.

"Good Bye Nunnally. I'll miss you too. Lelouch, please take care of her." she said sweetly hiding her sadness, grief and guilt. She is Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. The half-sister of Nunnally and Lelouch.

The transport truck then left with ex-Princess Nunnally and ex-Prince Lelouch. The two children of the late imperial consort, Marianne vi Britannia.

Just a month ago, they were exiled from the Holy Britannian Empire by the orders of their father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

The reason they were exiled was mostly because of Lelouch's rebellion against his father after the murder of their mother which also caused Nunnally inability to walk and her blindness.

"You never cared for mother! You never even visited Nunnally once!" the young prince shouted at the emperor... those words began their exilation. "You and Nunnally will be sent to Japan as hostages. You are now no longer a noble. You are EXILED!" he said with triumph. "Wh-What!?" the young Lelouch said.

They were sent to Japan as hostages. Their father seemed to never cared for them.

They shall never come back to Britannia. He disowned them. Who cares about them? He has like a lot more children to replace them.

"Father... why... why Lelouch and Nunnally..." Euphemia said after seeing the truck with her half-siblings slowly dissapearing to the horizon.

* * *

**After 7 years... ****_2017 a.t.b._**

**Area 11**

"Oh Lelouch! It's you! I thought you were Japanese." Princess Euphemia li Britannia said as she slowly walked towards the masked Lelouch.

Her dress with a couple of blood stains and her hair dripping with blood.

She walked above the dead bodies of the ones she just killed.

"Will you join me?" she asked the masked Lelouch... holding her hand to him.

"I'm sorry Euphy." he said.

He shot her through her heart.

Euphemia slowly fell to her blood-filled death. She fell above the dead bodies of the victimes of her massacre.

Suzaku, her trusted Japanese Knight, rushed towards her.  
"Euphy!" he shouted.

The masked Lelouch, carrying the name of Zero walked away with his army, the Black Knights.

"Euphemia! Stay with me!" Suzaku shouted as he held her hand.


	2. Chapter 2 - Britannia and the War

_**7 years back (again)... 2010 a.t.b.**_

* * *

_****_**Britannia and the Second Pacific War against Japan**

"There is nothing still in this world but change. Peace has been here since the medieval times... shall we conquer Japan then?" he asked a rhetorical question.

"Today, we start war, against Japan!" he shouted at the army, the large mass of people currently in the gigantic auditorium are all part of the army.

"Didn't you sent Nunnally and Lelouch there just 3 months ago?" Schneizel questioned his father.

"They are only political hostages." he answered with much pride.

"The 1st generation Knightmare Frames are fully developed Father. I might have forgotten to tell you that." Schneizel said.

"Well done my son." he said to him.

"Schneizel el Britannia, the second prince, will head our forces. Japan shall sought defeat!" the Emperor shouted once more.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!" the army chanted.

The Knighmare Frames are a bunch of mechanical robots that are easily controlled by a Knightmare pilot. In 2010 a.t.b., these Frames are the highest form of technology around.

* * *

**In Japan...**

****"Suzaku! Wait for me!" the exhausted 10-year old Lelouch said. "Hey! You're no fair! Wait up!" he added. "I'm the next emperor of Japan! I don't need for people like you! Hahaha!" Suzaku said as he climbed a rough terrain with Nunnally.

"Well, I'm the prince of Britannia! Help meeee!" Lelouch said as his stamina dropped.

Suzaku climed the terrain and helped Nunnally climb it too. "Stay there Nunnally. I'll go help Lelouch." he said. "Okay." the blind princess replied sweetly.

"You really need to exercise more." Suzaku said as he held his hand towards the young prince.

The prince just sighed. After they reached the top of the terrain, they saw Nunnally beside a tree, holding a flower on her little hands. The sight almost made Lelouch cry (he didn't cry). "I lost my mother, I lost my status being the 11th prince, I lost my half-siblings, I lost my royalty, my Palace, my clothes, the people who served and cared for me... but at least we still have each other Nunnally." he said.

"Nii-san, I will always be here for you..." she said. Lelouch just returned a confused look. "Nii-san?" he asked her.  
"Suzaku, did I do it right? Is that how you say nii-san?" she asked Suzaku sweetly.  
"You did it right Nunnally." Suzaku patted her head. "Oh Lelouch, nii-san is how me call our older brothers here in Japan." he said.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion not far from where they are now.

Currently, they are at the Kururugi Shrine, the home of Japan's Emperor and his son. They are Emperor Genbu Kururugi and Suzaku Kururugi. After Lelouch and Nunnally were exiled, they stayed at the Kururugi Shrine, serving as gardeners.

"Suzaku, look at that. Is that a Britannian plane?" Lelouch said as he recognized the plane. The plane with the symbol of Britannia on it.

Then, the plane released a bomb, directly above the capital, Tokyo.  
"Lelouch! What's your country doing!?" he questioned Lelouch.  
"I don't know!" he answered.

"What's happening?" the seemingly scared Nunnally asked them.

"Stay there Nunnally! We're going to check this out!" Suzaku said. Suzaku and Lelouch then left Nunnally under the tree.

A green-haired girl then appeared behind the tree. "Hmmm... Marianne has her children here, then." she said. She sat beside Nunnally.

Nunnally reached for her face and she slowly observed the features of her face by touching it. "Who are you?" the blind Nunnally asked. "I am the Immortal Witch." the green-haired girl replied.

* * *

**After 1 month**

Japan is now named Area 11. Holding the title as the 11th conquered colony of Britannia. The Second Pacific War only lasted for a month. There were millions of Japanese casualties and most of them are civilians. After Emperor Genbu Kururugi's suicidal act, Japan has unconditionally surrendered to Britannia.

Suzaku was left at the Kururugi Shrine living his life as an Eleven while Lelouch and Nunnally were taken by the Ashfords. A noble Britannian family living in Japan. They are currently the owners of the largest academy in Tokyo, Ashford Academy.

Before the war, the academy accepts students, teachers and staff of all nationalities. After the war, the academy is now strictly for Britannians only.

* * *

**At the Imperial Capital**

"Japan has now surrended and we shall celebrate victory tonight! Along with third princess Euphemia li Britannia's 10th birthday!" the Emperor announced.

"All Hail Britannia! All Hail Euphemia! All Hail Britannia! All Hail Euphemia!" the army chanted.

Cornelia walked towards Euphemia's room. "Father is so nice to throw a party for Euphy. It ain't like him to celebrate the birth of his children." she said.  
She knocked at her door. "Euphy, father is waiting for your arrival. He held a party for you." Cornelia said sweetly. The sweet side of Cornelia, is a very very very rare side that you can see from her.

"I don't want to!" Euphemia said from inside her room.

Cornelia opened the door and saw her sister on the bed, crying.

"Euphy, what's wrong?" Cornelia asked her sister.

"The Japanese! Millions of them died! Including Nunnally and Lelouch!" Euphemia shouted with tears flowing downwards.

"War is War. It won't end until a victor wins. I know you miss Nunnally and Lelouch and it's sad to see them die but this is life, Euphemia." Cornelia explained.

"I hate life! Why can't I live in a fantasy!?" she shouted at her sister.

Cornelia sighed. "The emperor is waiting for your arrival. Tidy yourself up and wear an appropriate dress for the party. Remember that the emperor is impatient." she said reverting to her military-like attitude.

She exited her room and left. "It's sad to hear you became a casualty of the war, Nunnally and Lelouch." Cornelia said.

* * *

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**After 7 years (before the massacre and Euphy's death)**

In Area 11, being a colony, a viceroy has the power to command and dictate everyone in an area. A viceroy is pointed by the Emperor, unless emergency reasons are valid. Usually, the viceroys are part of the Royal Family or the Emperor's highest ranking forces.

The latest viceroy was Clovis la Britannia, third prince of the Empire.  
Just 2 weeks ago, Clovis was murdered. The officials accused honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi for his murder. Apparently, it was proven that the real murderer was not him, but the masked rebel, Zero.

"Due to the death of Clovis, I will need the next in line heirs and heiresses of the throne to Area 11." the Emperor said.

"My two daughters, Cornelia and Euphemia, you will be sent to Area 11." he continued.

Cornelia li Britannia, a famous knight slash princess being the chief general of the Imperial Army, is the second princess of the Empire and the sister of Euphemia. She is often called "The Witch of Britannia" and "Goddess of Victory". She stood taller than Euphemia who is standing beside her. This 27 year old princess with dark pink hair is also the 4th heir of the throne.

"Cornelia will serve as viceroy and you, Euphemia, will assist her. You will become the sub-viceroy then. I expect peace and order in Area 11 to return." he said.

"Yes, my Lord." the two sisters said in unison.

After the meeting was dismissed, Euphemia caught up with her sister, Cornelia. "Cornelia!" Euphemia said. "Ah, Euphy... what is it?" Cornelia asked.

"What's with the sub-viceroy thing? Why do I have to get involved here?" Euphy asked her. Euphemia obviously didn't want to be sub-viceroy.

"Father is training you. You are a princess after all."

"But I stepped down of the throne a few months ago." Euphemia said.

Those words shocked her. Her sister, stepped down? She is no longer an heir... to the throne. That leaves Cornelia as a princess and general of the army and Euphemia as an ex-heir and a simple princess.

* * *

**Arrival of the new viceroy and sub-viceroy in Japan**

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" a bunch of girls came chasing after Lelouch. "Can you go out with me!?" one of them shouted and the rest followed "Will you be my boyfriend?" "I love you Lelouch!" "Please come with me!" "Can I be your lab partner!"

Lelouch isn't fit for running. Seriously.

And Lelouch hates his fellow schoolmates running after him.

Lelouch ran as fast as he can (and it still wasn't fast enough). His stamina is low and he gets tired easily. He ran pass Milly Ashford, student council president and the granddaughter of the Ashford's head, Ruben Ashford.

"Milly! Help!" Lelouch said as he ran pass her.

Milly just chuckled. "Oh Lelouch."

After moving in with the Ashfords, Lelouch and Nunnally started schooling at the Ashford Academy. They are living in the Student Council Building. Apparently, the Ashfords are one of the deceased Imperial consort Marianne's closest allies. Ruben Ashford took in her children after the Pacific War.

Nunnally, still crippled and blind is currently in middle school. The Ashfords hired them a personal maid, Sayoko, a Japanese... an Eleven.

Japanese are now reffered to Elevens today.

As for Lelouch, he is famous among the girls of the academy. He is currently the vice-president of the Student Council.

Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia started living with fake names, Lelouch Lamperouge and Nunnally Lamperouge. After the war, they were declared a casualties of the war by the Britannian Empire. To protect their identities, the two lived a normal fake life. Two siblings orphaned by the Ashfords under the name of Lamperouge.

Milly and all of the other Ashfords are the only ones who knew about their true identities.

Unknown to all of them, Lelouch just started a rebellion against his own country. The Order of the Black Knights. And he is the one responsible for the murder of Clovis la Britannia, his own half-brother.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the very large Ashford Academy campus**

Suzaku, now a Britannian and also an Ashford Academy student walked passed a girl with pink hair. "Huh?" he said. He never saw this girl before. And she's in part of their year too. He noticed the tie-color coding of the female students. He realized the tie color she is wearing is of their year.

"Hello." Suzaku said. The pink-haired girl looked up and smiled. "Hello." she said sweetly.

"Are you new here?" he asked. "Well yes. Oh.. where are my manners... my name is Euphy." she said. "I'm Suzaku." he replied. "Are you Japanese?" she asked.

_Japanese? Why are you calling me Japanese? Aren't we reffered as Elevens? _he thought

"Yes... I am a Britannian by Nationality but Eleven by blood." Suzaku said. "Don't you call yourself Eleven." Euphy said. "Everyone has something to be proud of. Don't shame yourself of being Japanese." she said.

"I-I guess you're right." Suzaku said

"Now, can you give me a tour of this academy, please?" she asked.

"Of course."

Unknown to Suzaku, that is Euphemia li Britannia.


	3. Chapter 3 - Euphy of Ashford Academy

**Ashford Academy  
2017 a.t.b.**

"and this is the Student Council building." Suzaku said as he toured Euphy across the academy.

"Student Council?" she asked him.

"The student council is responsible for managing all of the different clubs and events. And all of the weirdly themed parties prez scheduled for us." Suzaku said. "Oh wait... you're new here, right Euphy? So you don't have a club yet..." Suzaku added.

"Ahh yes..." she replied.

"Every student here is required to join a club... want to join the student council?" he asked.

"That would be great but I am nothing but a stranger to them." she replied. _And I'm afraid I have to leave soon too._

"I'm a member of the student council." Suzaku said.

"You are... maybe I could join then! How can you join?" Euphy asked. _That would be great Suzaku! I would love to make friends! Live a normal life! Unfortunately, I'll be sub-viceroy in a week._

"Well... we just ask prez then they'll throw another weirdly themed party for you." Suzaku said sweatdropped.

Just around the corner of the student council building, Milly is running with Lelouch. "Prez! When I say help, I meant get _rid _of them!" Lelouch said as he ran once more. "This is my way of helping Lamperouge. Any problem?" Milly replied teasingly.

Milly held up another contest for the students. Whoever catches Lelouch gets to spend time with him for a month. No distractions from other girls are allowed.

A girl with orange hair almost grabbed Lelouch's collar. Her name is Shirley. Another member of the student council. She is fun to be with, sweet, kind, and absent-minded (she said it herself). She is the girl who loves Lelouch to bits yet always afraid to tell him the truth.

Lelouch looked behind and saw Shirley's hand almost grabbing his collar. He smiled at her and Shirley fainted at once. "My my.. Shirley really is into you." Milly teased. "She isn't." Lelouch replied.

Still looking at the back, Lelouch didn't noticed Euphy and Suzaku. He ran onto Euphy.

"Waahh!" Euphy said as the books she collected from the library when Suzaku was touring her around fell.

The books fell down. The books have the following titles: Leadership in Colonies, Royalities of Britannia, Viceroyship, Leader or Rose.

Lelouch got up and helped Euphy get up. "I'm sorry." Lelouch said.

Then, the crowd of screaming girls came towards them. "Unfair!" one of them said. Then as usual, the rest followed. "The new girl gets Lelouch!" "So much for the awesome prize!" "I still love you Lelouch 3" "Who's the new girl? She got our prize."

Euphy then looked at the crowd. "Prize?" she asked.

"Okay! Contest over! Go back to your respective places now." Milly said.

"Yes Ms. President." they replied. The crowd of Lelouch-hungry girls are now gone.

"Hello there!" Milly held out her hand to Euphy. "I am Milly Ashford, president of the student council. And you are?" she asked her nicely.

"Euphy... Euphy." Euphemia replied. She can't think of a fake last name...

"Euphy?" Milly thought that her name sounds familiar.

* * *

_'flashback'_

_"Grandfather, why did you call me here?" _

_"Milly, there is a new student coming to Ashford."_

_"At this time of the year?"_

_"She is a special student."_

_"What makes her special?"_

_"She is Euphemia li Britannia. The third princess of the Empire."_

_"Ahh.. I see."_

_"I want you to take care of her, let her enjoy her stay. It is a direct order from the princess herself."_

_"What are the direct orders?"_

_"She wants to live a normal life before becoming a sub-viceroy."_

_"She's the one replacing Prince Clovis then..."_

_"Yes, indeed."_

_"What about Lelouch and Nunnally? I'm sure princess Euphemia will recognize them."_

_"No need to worry. They are Lamperouge's now. Not vi Britannia's."_

_"Understood."_

_'flashback end'_

* * *

__"Ahh.. right... Euphy!" Milly said cheerfully. "So Euphy, this is Suzaku and this is Lelouch." Milly introduced the two despite the fact that Suzaku introduced himself already.

"Lelouch?" Euphy questioned the name. She looked at her right and saw a black-haired student.

Lelouch looked back at the princess. _It can't be. Why is Euphy here? She is suppose to be in Britannia! I was expecting Cornelia but not Euphy! _Lelouch thought as his plans are slowly degrading.

_I shall come up with a new plan then._

"Nice to meet you, I am Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch introduced himself in his fake name.

"I am Euphy." Euphemia replied sweetly. _Lamperouge... maybe I just mistook him for Lelouch vi Britannia. They did say Nunnally and Lelouch died in the war..._

"Ms. Prez. Euphy wants to join the student council." Suzaku told their president.

"That would be great! Another new member! Kallen just joined a few months ago and Suzaku, a few weeks ago. The student council family is getting bigger and bigger." Milly said happily.

_Let my new life start. It may only last for a few weeks but living a normal life is worth it. I am now Euphy Lieuscent. I am now Euphy of Ashford Academy. _The princess thought.

Then suddenly, a cat jumped from behind and bit Suzaku's leg. "Ahh... it's you again." Suzaku said as he remembered the same familiar pain.

"A cat?" Milly asked.

"Yes... it's Arthur." Suzaku said... while trying to get Arthur off.

"I hereby declare that Arthur is the Student Council's cat. I declare that under my executive orders!" Milly said.

"I will be holding a cat-themed party tomorrow and everyone should attend! The welcome party of Arthur and Euphy will be wonderful!" she said.

She then left the three. The president started fantisizing about the party.

_That's right.. I am Euphy Lieuscent of Ashford Academy._


	4. Chapter 4 - Cat Party

**Ashford Academy  
2017 a.t.b.**

****Euphy slowly walked towards the Student Council Building. "Just the second day of school and I already love it here." she said.

Kallen, the red-haired sickly student, was about to knock on the door of the Student Council dressing room when she heard a familiar voice/scream.

"NOOO! I will not wear that!" Lelouch shouted from inside.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kallen burst in the room.

She saw Rivalz, the blue-haired treasurer of the council, and Suzaku both dressed in cat costumes. They were both pinning Lelouch to his chair. "I told you! I don't want to wear the cat costume!" he shouted again.

Milly began making his cat face paint. "Milly! DON'T YOU DARE!" he said. But still, Milly continued with the facepaint.

Kallen just stood there, terrified and frozen. For she doesn't want to wear the cat costumes too. And she knows what the president will do just to get what she wants. SHE WILL DO ANYTHING FOR IT!

"Ehh..." Kallen said just thinking of the thought.

Milly looked up to her direction and saw the red-haired girl. "Oh Kallen! It's you. Welcome to our Arthur and Euphy's welcoming party!" she said sweetly.

"Wait a sec. I have something for you." she told Kallen.  
She then left Lelouch with the finished face paint masterpiece. A neko Lelouch! **(note: neko = cat in Japanese)**

****"Rivalz, keep him pinned. He still _needs _to wear that costume." Milly said.

Milly then reached over at the box of cat costumes and found a perfect one suitable for Kallen.

"Here, wear these." Milly handed Kallen the costume.

Kallen shrieked upon seeing the entire costume.  
It was just like her Knightmare pilot outfit (yes, she is indeed a Knightmare pilot) only it has _less _clothing. The parts where clothing are needed the most have very little of it.

"I am not going to wear this!" she shouted... she almost stayed out of her sickly facade (yes, she is not a sickly student).

Just when she finished her sentence, Euphy entered the room with Arthur in her arms. Euphy Lieuscent. For a while, she will be known as Euphy Leiuscent and not Euphemia li Britannia.

"Hi Euphy!" Milly said as she grabbed another costume from the box. "Here you go Euphy, wear that." Milly handed Euphy a pink chesire cat costume.

_Why does she get to wear the appropriate things. _Kallen thought.

"Ms. Euphy, we built a cat house for Arthur." Nina, the shy yet intelligent student council member, pointed at the cat house beside the window.

Arthur let out a 'meow' and walked towards it. "Pictures everyone!" Shirley said as she held out her camera. The friends started taking picture of themselves.

Unfortunately, Lelouch is tied to the chair and Kallen wearing the costume with _less _clothing.

"Ah.. Milly... I have to go now. I'm sorry I have to leave early. I have a... doctor's appointment!" Kallen said as she rushed outside.

Lelouch noticed Kallen leaving. _Ah right! I forgot that I have to meet up with the Black Knights today! _he thought.

Lelouch then fell to his misery. The masked rebel, Zero, is currently tied to a chair with cat facepaint on his face wearing cat ears.

* * *

**At the Shinjiku Ghetto outside the Tokyo Supplement**

"Kallen, you're late." Ohgi, one of the other members of the rebellion, said.

"I'm sorry. I got in a bit of trouble." she replied.

"Where's Zero?" she asked them where is their leader.

"Dunno." Tamaki, another member, replied.

* * *

**Back at Ashford...**

Euphy wore the pink Chesire Cat costume and they all partied and danced. "Too bad Kallen left early." Rivalz said.

With Lelouch still tied to his chair, they played Truth or Dare. It was Shirley's turn and Milly will do the questioning. Shirley chose 'truth'. "Do you like Lelouch?" she asked. Shirley looked desperate. _I need help! _she thought.

It was a mere 5 minutes and Shirley still hasn't spoke.

"President, I guess it is kindof hard to force things out of people." Euphy told her.  
"I guess you're right." Milly admitted. "Wow Euphy, you are so kind." the shy Nina said.

Nina started admiring Euphy's kindness.

"It's Lelouch's turn to do the questioning or daring and Euphy's turn to do the truth or dare." Milly said.

_This may be my chance to escape. _Lelouch thought.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked his half-sister. "Dare." Euphy replied.

"I dare you to untie me." Lelouch said.

Milly suddenly froze when she heard Lelouch's dare. _That intelligent cunt!_ she thought.

Euphy did as what her dare is, to untie Lelouch. Once Lelouch was untied...

"Good bye." he said with a smirk. Then, colored gas went in the room. "LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!" Milly shouted.

* * *

**At Shinjiku**

"Kallen, have you ever thought what is Zero's true identity?" Ohgi asked her. Kallen thought for a moment before answering "Actually, I have. But I still don't know who he is." Kallen said.

"Do you think he's athletic?" Ohgi asked.

At Ashford, Lelouch just ran to his room and he panted hard when he reached his room. He opened his cabinet and it revealed a suit, a mask and cape. With the colors of violet.

"Where is C.C. when I need her!? I have to _run_ then." he said. "I am so not athletic."

Back at Shinjiku,  
"Something tells me he's not athlectic, Ohgi." Kallen replied. "Do you think he is someone who really cares for the weak?"

Zero, on his way to Shinjiku, came across a bunch of Japanese children bullied by a Britannian student. "You children deserve to die. You are Elevens and I'm Britannian. I am your boss and you are the slaves. Now give me money or else-" "Or else what?" he got cut off by Zero.

Zero opened a portion of his mask, revealing his geassed eye. "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, commands you to be nice to Elevens and their children." he ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." the Britannian student said. He then used his money to buy the poor Elevens some ice cream.

"Now, off to Shinjiku." Zero said.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hotel Attack

**Chapter 5 - Hotel Attack  
2017 a.t.b. in the Holy Britannian Empire's colony, Area 11**

* * *

****Euphy enjoyed the day as she made some new friends. Kallen and Lelouch went back to the party after a few hours.

Nina gave Euphy a small gift in return for her kindness. It was a bracelet stating her name "Euphy".

After the cat party, Milly, Nina and Shirley left for the girl's dorm. Kallen left the academy. Milly handed Lelouch the key of the building since he lives there. Suzaku and Euphy were left outside, stargazing. Rivalz stayed at Lelouch's room.

Suzaku started to developed some unknown feelings for the unknown princess. _Why is she too sweet, nice, kind and caring? _he thought. _Am I falling for her?_

"Hey Suzaku... you're a soldier, right?" Euphy asked.

"Yes, I am. Why did you ask?"

"Every soldier I knew has something to protect. What's yours?"

Suzaku was surprised by Euphy's question. He thought deeply about his answer.

"The ones I wanted to protect are the ones I love. The students here at Ashford Academy, my friends, my fellow soldiers, the Elevens and Lelouch and Nunnally." he looked up at the sky and smiled.

Euphy froze. "Lelouch and Nunnally?" she asked.

"You've already met Lelouch right? Well, he has a blind and crippled sister named Nunnally. She lives with him in the student council building." Suzaku explained. Nunnally, being Suzaku's childhood friend, is a very important person to him.

Suddenly, Euphy's memories from 7 years ago flashbacked. "Goodbye Nunnally." the 9-year old Euphemia said.

"I-It can't be." Euphy said.

"What can't be?" Suzaku asked, confused.

Euphy stood up and ran towards the student council building. "Euphy?" Suzaku asked. "Euphy, what's wrong?"

"It can't be!" Euphy said as she ran. She find it hard running especially she's wearing school shoes with high heels. "Lelouch! Nunnally!" she shouted their names.

* * *

**At Lelouch's room**

"Ah, so you're C.C.?" Rivalz asked the green haired girl. "Yes." she replied in a bored tone.

"Lelouch, I'm gonna buy more pizza." C.C. informed her subordinate and left (with the Lamperouge's credit card)

"What's up with her?" Rivalz asked. "She's usually like that." Lelouch answered.

Someone knocked on Lelouch's door. "Master." the voice outside called.

"Nunnally has a new visitor. Shall I let her in?" the voice outside asked. "Let Nunnally's visitor in. I'll be there in a minute." Lelouch said.

Lelouch suggested that Rivalz should leave for the boy's dorm since it is past 7. Lelouch then went to Nunnally's room and informed her that she has a visitor.

"A visitor? Is it Suzaku?" she asked sweetly. "I don't know Nunnally.. we'll see." Lelouch said.

He smiled...

* * *

**Euphy and Suzaku...**

Euphy sat on the living room and Suzaku followed. Suzaku whispered "What are you doing?".

"I'm going to see Nunnally." she said.

After a few minutes, Nunnally and Lelouch entered the living room. Sayoko, their maid, escorted both of them.

"Euphy, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked, pretending not to know why she is here. _You want to make sure we are your half-siblings huh? _he thought as he stared to her.

_That stare..._ Euphy thought, _The stare of the 11th Britannian prince, Lelouch vi Britannia. _"Well, Suzaku told me that you have a crippled sister so I wanted to check on her." Euphy said.

"Nii-san, who is she?" Nunnally asked her brother while she sat on he wheelchair.

"Her name is Euphy. She's a transfer student and she's also one of my classmates." Lelouch said, still pretending.

Nunnally went to Euphy and she touched her hands. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds.

"Nii-san." Nunnally spoke.

"Nii-san, Euphemia is back." Nunnally continued. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Euphy! I missed you!" Nunnally hugged Euphy.

Euphy returned the hug and said "I miss you too Nunnally."

_Great, Euphemia knows of our true identities and I can't confront my sister too. At least she doesn't know the real identity of Zero. _Lelouch thought.

Suzaku sat besides Euphy, still confused.

"What's going on?" Suzaku asked.

"I am their half-sister. Lieuscent is my mother's maiden name. We share the same father." Euphy started to tell a fabricated story of how they got separated.

_Lelouch and Nunnally are Britannian royalties. Euphy is their half-sister as Lamperouges? There's something odd with Euphy. _Suzaku thought.

Suddenly, Euphy's phone rang, ruining the sweet moment.

"I'm sorry but I have to answer this." Euphy said smiling to Nunnally.

"Okay." Nunnally replied.

Euphy stood up and walked over to the terrace. The breeze of the wind lifted her long pink hair.

"Hello?" she answered the call.

"Euphemia, this is Cornelia. I'm sorry but I have to take care of some issues in Area 13. Therefore, you shall minister the ceremony on Friday." Cornelia said.

"On Friday? The ceremony will be in three days?" Euphy asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry but Scheinzel himself ordered that the ceremony shall take place on Friday."

"But I'm enjoying my life as a Britannian student here in Ashford. It's only been two days! I was expecting to stay for a week! And I've found-"

"Enough Euphemia! You're a princess and a sub-viceroy. I am the fourth heiress and the general commander. We all have our responsibilities. We can't just run away from who we really are." Cornelia lessoned.

"Please Euphemia, minister the ceremony on Friday. I've already moved your residence to a hotel in the Tokyo Supplement. I'll be here by the first Monday of the next month."

"You won't come back after two weeks huh? Fine, I'll do the ceremony. Good bye Cornelia. I miss you." and with those words, Euphemia hang up.

"It's only been two days." she said...

* * *

**Tomorrow...**

"Euphy!" Shirley said while trying to catch her. "Leaving so soon?" Shirley asked.

"Yes Shirley. I'm sorry." Euphy said sadly.

"Euphy, I'm sorry that you're leaving so soon. I hope I managed your orders well." Milly said.

"Don't worry about it Milly, Shirley. Also you Rivalz and of course Nina." She held up the bracelet that Nina gave her.

"I will miss you all, especially my half-siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally." Euphy said as she bid them farewell.

"Goodbye Suzaku." Euphy said before getting in the limousine.

Euphy then left Ashford Academy in her limousine. "Sub-viceroy Princess Euphemia, we will now head to Pearl of Britannia." her chauffer said.

"Ok then." she said.

Back at Ashford Academy, the student council members left and went back to their respective classes. Lelouch and Suzaku accompanied the blind and crippled Nunnally.

"Nii-san?" she asked her brother.

"Yes Nunnally?" Lelouch answered sweetly.

"Why did Euphy left so sudden?" she asked

"Because she has some things to take care of Nunnally. I'm sure she'll be back." Lelouch said.

Nunnally held her brother's hand and Suzaku's hand. "Euphy will come back! I'm sure of it!" Nunnally said happily.

* * *

**At the Pearl of Britannia hotel**

Euphy arrived at her room, exhausted. She dropped her body on the soft fluffy bed. "I miss Ashford." she said. She then fell asleep.

The Black Knights then assembled at the west entrance of the huge Pearl of Britannia hotel. "Our sources tell us that the new sub-viceroy is here." Ohgi said. "Will you kill the sub-viceroy?" Urabe asked Zero. "It's up to watch kind of person the sub-viceroy is." Zero answered them.

Zero gave the members their respective orders and the Black Knights started the work where they did best, terrorism.

The Black Knights infultrated the building, succesfully taking hostage everyone in the building.

Unknown to Zero/Lelouch, Nina, his fellow classmate, is inside the building too.

Euphemia was awaken by Kallen. Kallen hid the pistol behind her as she tried to wake Euphy. "Euphy.. wake up." Kallen said sweetly. Euphy opened her eyes and light shone across her pink eyes.

"Kallen... what are you doing here?" Euphy asked.

Kallen pointed the pistol at Euphy's forehead. "Taking you hostage." she said.

Kallen took Euphy to the lobby along with the other hostages. "Zero, these are all of them." Kallen said as she pointed towards the hostages.

"May I have a favor?" Kallen asked her leader.

"What is it?" Zero said as his voice changed due to the mechanical voice amplifier inside his mask.

"Please... don't harm them." Kallen said as she pointed to Nina and Euphemia.

Lelouch's eyes widened when he saw Euphemia. _Euphemia!? Why is she here?! _he thought. _Nina too. What are they doing here?_

__"I will not harm any civilians as we are only taking them hostages." Zero replied. Kallen smiled as her favor was granted.

Zero faced the hostages. He saw them, afraid and scared. They were just another bunch of Britannians who despise the weak.

"May I ask where is the new sub-viceroy?" Zero said as he eyed them.

There was a mere silence in the room. No one would talk. The people looked around them, looking for wherever is the 'new' sub-viceroy.

Nina held Euphy's hand. Nina's scared. As much as she was afraid to loose her life, she is also scared of Elevens. She thinks they are nothing but uncivilized people of the society.

Euphemia let go of Nina's hand. Nina looked at Euphy.

Euphemia stood up amongst the crowd of hostages. "I am Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, the new sub-viceroy of Area 11." Euphemia said.

Nina gasped. "Euphy... you're a princess?"

The crowd said "She's the sub-viceroy." "She's young." "A princess." "She'll get us free."

"Zero." Euphy began. "Can you please let them free and take me as the _only_ hostage instead?" Euphy asked.

"Of course." Zero answered. He then ordered the Black Knights to relese the hostages except for Euphy.

Euphemia sat on one of the chairs in the lobby. "Tell me Zero." she spoke. Zero faced his half-sister. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked. "Or maybe force me to do something?" she said. She smiled devilly, like there's a demon in her. Sadly, inside, Euphy is a kind goddess only pretending to be a demon to avoid her life being taken away from her.

"No." It was Zero's answer. "No."

Euphy looked at Zero. She was confused with the masked rebel's answer. "Why did you take me up as a hostage?" she asked.

Zero asked the members of the Black Knights to secure the building and leave the sub-viceroy to him. The core members, especially Kallen, were worried about him. "What is he up to now?" Kallen asked Ohgi.

When the Zero and Euphy were alone, Zero began to make a conversation again. "Princess Euphemia li Britannia is it?" he asked her. "Yes." the princess stated.

Zero walked around the room judging the princess' movements and actions. "Are you another puppet of the Emperor of Britannia? Are you here to do the things he wishes to be done?" he asked her.

From inside the mask, Lelouch eyed Euphemia. _I guess Father used you too. _he thought.

Euphemia thought for a second about her answer. "Well..." she said. She stood up from her seat and looked at Zero angrily.

"I for one am Princess Euphemia li Britannia." she started. She held her hands to her heart. "I do everything out of my own free will. I am not a puppet or some tool that are used." she said. Then, the princess sighed as she said "Unfortunately, I do enjoy being the next sub-viceroy." she admitted.

Zero looked at her expression. _She seems downfallen. _he thought.

"Wise answer Princess." Zero said. Euphemia looked at Zero and said "May I ask Zero, why are you doing this?"

Zero demonstrated to her his reason. "The Emperor has used so many. I will avenge everyone. I will free Japan from its wretched name as 'Area 11'. I will create a peaceful world for everyone. I will destroy the very blocks that make Britannia." he said.

"What did Father do to you?" Euphemia asked him. "I know he's cruel and he killed thousands but what is your sole reason?" she asked him.

Zero thought for a second before replying "He killed my mother. He made my sister blind and paralyzed. She's unable to walk. He took everything away from me."

Euphy analyzed his words carefully. "I know how you feel." Euphy said.

Lelouch was shocked. "How could you know how I feel?"

Euphemia's face suddenly saddened. "Because I have two half-siblings once. They were Lelouch and Nunnally. Father killed Empress Marianne. Nunnally became blind and paralyzed. He even exiled them here." she explained.

"It's weird that Lelouch's story is just like yours, Zero." Euphy said.

There was silence between the two until Zero took Euphemia's hand and exited the lobby.

"Where are you taking me!?" the Princess exclaimed as she tried to catch up with Zero who's helding her hand.

Zero pulled one of those radio-communicator looking things from his suit. "Black Knights reatreat. We will still keep the sub-viceroy as a hostage. Retreat to the west exit." Zero ordered. He then realized something. "Q-1, steal one of the limousines in the parking area. We will need that to transport the sub-viceroy."

"Yes Zero." Kallen replied as her orders were directed.

Zero still held up Euphy's hand. _If I remembered correctly, we last did this back at the Aries Palace a week before mother was assasinated. _Leloch thought.


End file.
